


Lav and Pav Become Modern Witches, Even When They're Self-Conscious

by zeitgeistic (faire_weather)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Image, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Muggle Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faire_weather/pseuds/zeitgeistic
Summary: Lavender and Parvati are looking for something comfy to wear while making campaign posters and perfecting their Power Hair.





	Lav and Pav Become Modern Witches, Even When They're Self-Conscious

**Author's Note:**

> In the same universe as [Lav and Pav Predict the Future, Even During a Retrograde](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12880938/chapters/29535261). Thank you to **restlessandordinary** for the quick beta work!
> 
>  
> 
> DO NOT REPOST OR ARCHIVE THIS FIC ANYWHERE. That includes Wattpad, Instagram, translation sites, and literally anywhere that I didn't post it myself. TY (I can't believe I am having to put this notice up again. What happened to fandom etiquette?)

“I just don’t know,” Lavender said, tapping her lip—currently coated in a precise layer of Haute Hag Matte Lip Crayon in #14 ‘Consensual Love Potion Red.’

“Really?” said Parvati. She turned around to show the back, looking at Lavender over her shoulder, her spell-straightened hair flinging appealingly with the movement.

The back of Parvati’s joggers said PINK, but the joggers themselves were blue. It was curious and confusing as far as marketing went, but Lavender was still getting the hang of Muggle clothes. Maybe oxymorons were, like, something Muggles really loved.

But still, she thought, as she observed Parvati’s reflection in the fitting room mirror. Still, it was worth getting to know Muggle clothing if one wanted to be a Modern Witch. And Lavender and Parvati very much did.

“I just like the pink ones that say JUICY better,” Lavender decided. “The material is nicer.”

Parvati turned back around to look in the mirror, frowning. She rubbed one hand along the fabric of the ones she was wearing and her other hand over the pink ones. 

“Oh, yeah,” Parvati said, cringing. “These PINK ones are microfiber, yuck. What are Muggles thinking making clothes out of such a gross fabric? Let’s get the matching JUICY ones.”

Lavender beamed. “Great! I love matching with you!”

Parvati blushed. “Your bum looks much nicer in these than mine.”

Lavender scoffed, tossing her bleached-blond curls behind her shoulder. Tomorrow, she reckoned she might straighten hers like Pav, too. They had been watching a lot of Muggle telly lately for research, and it seemed that straight hair was Power Hair for Muggle women. If she wanted to make progress with her Werewolf Rights campaigning, she needed Power Hair.

And, of course, jogging bottoms to lounge around the flat in, watching said telly shows with Pav.

“Nonsense, Pav. You have a lovely figure.”

Pav gave her one of those brown-eyed looks that always made Lavender melt inside like that time she left her favourite cream blusher in the window sill. Pav had one of those Coco Chanel figures that were perfect for draping couture over, but she always felt a little self-conscious in ‘normal’ Muggle clothes, which didn’t drape as well as either robes or couture. 

“Do they swallow me up?” Pav asked, just to be sure.

“No, look,” said Lav, turning her just-so, so she could see her bum in the angled mirror. “Look how they flow over your pretty hips, and how they just graze your calves...and look how they scrunch up right above your ankles, which are really so pretty I could kiss them all day.”

“Lavender!” Parvati said, slapping her lightly, but she had a giggle in her voice. “They’ll hear you!”

Lavender grinned at her in the mirror. “Not uh.”

She moved next to Parvati, so they could see both of their bodies in the fitting room mirror—Pav’s Coco thin and Lavender’s Betty rounded. Their joggers were different sizes and their bodies were different shapes, but to see them next to each other in the same style of bottoms, with their own bottoms being hugged by comfy, cozy loungewear, Lavender knew they were both lovely. 

That was something Lav loved about Muggle clothes: the styles adapted by the sizes, so lots of people could look nice in them. Which was totally unlike robes, which did nothing for women like Lavender. Muggle clothes really were the way to go for the Modern Witch.

Lav slipped her hand around Parvati’s waist and tugged her in. She turned, leant in to kiss Pav’s cheek, and Pav turned into the kiss. Her hand went to Lavender’s bum and squeezed playfully.

“These bottoms don’t lie, at least,” Parvati whispered against her lips. “Juicy.”

Lavender squealed with laughter, thankful she’d put on waterproof mascara this morning because she was crying laughing. “Let’s buy these and go watch Scandal with just these bottoms on.”

Which was a great idea in theory, but did not, in the end, allow them to recall much of the show that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST OR ARCHIVE THIS FIC ANYWHERE. That includes Wattpad, Instagram, translation sites, and literally anywhere that I didn't post it myself. TY (I can't believe I am having to put this notice up again. What happened to fandom etiquette?)


End file.
